The L Case
by Gamer2008
Summary: The possibilty L could be in love? 3.6% The possibiliy L is in love with Kasane? 40.2%
1. K stands for Kasane

**I stood at the front door of Wammy's and sighed. I was going to see Matt, a friend I had made a very long time ago, and never got a chance to see until now. We always used to play video games with each other, and stay up late and do anything and everything. But since his parents had both died he went here. Supposedly this place was for the gifted children, which I never thought Matt was, since he was such a potato couch.**

**I knocked loudly on the wooden doors, waking myself from my dream and waited. And waited.**

**And waited.**

**And waited some more.**

**Just as I was about to unleash on the door, someone opened it.**

**A boy with blonde girly hair looked at me and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Who are you?" He asked in a foul tone. I was about to make a smart-ass comment but then stopped myself and said, "I'm Kasane, an old friend of Matt's." He extended his arm to me, "I'm Mello.""It's nice to meet you Mello." I said shaking his hand he signaled for me too walk in. I nodded and walked inside. I looked at around at the huge inside and smiled, I heard footsteps and ran towards them. Then without thinking or looking I jumped on the person and hugged them.**

"**Matt! I missed you so much!" I said.**

"**Uhm…" A voice said. I looked at the person I was hugging and my smile immediately turned to a shocked and disgusted face.**

"**I'm so sorry!" I said jumping off the young Albino boy, "I'm Kasane." **

**He just squinted then twirled his hair and walked away. Mello walked up to me and dangled an arm on my shoulder. Which I picked up with two fingers and took off of me.**

"**That there is Near. He's really shy and almost never talks." Mello said.**

"**Yeah Yeah, where the hell is Matt?" I asked.**

"**Kasane?" A voice said. I turned around and there was a boy with red hair and goggles on his forehead, a Gameboy in hand, Matt.**

"**Matt!" I yelled. I hugged him, "Matt, Matt, Matt!" He rapped his arms around.**

"**Kasane, Kasane, Kasane!" He laughed. I snatched the Gameboy from his hands quickly and pushed him with my other hand to make sure he didn't get it. After all, we were the same height, Five foot Six Inches. Which was sad considering he was a boy and I was a girl.**

"**Yoshi Adventures **_**Still?**_**" I asked laughing and handing it back to him.**

"**I haven't got around to buying any new video games, Thank-you." He scoffed.**

**I smiled and reached into my bag, "Well-" I said and took out Mario Party.**

"**No waiiii!" He shouted ripping it out my hands.**

"**Your welcome." I said.**

"**Yeah." He said ripping Yoshi Adventures out of the Gameboy and throwing it behind him and replacing it with his new game.**

"**Matt what about that Mario game I gave you yesterday?" Mello asked.**

**He was already furiously pounding buttons and then 20 seconds later, paused the game and looked up at Mello.**

"**What?" He asked then walked away. I smiled as he walked down the hall.**

"**Look 'Princess' Matt is my friend, so back off okay." Mello hissed.**

**I looked at him, "Is someone Jealous? Anyway, he was my friend first. I'm sure that Near boy could be just fine for you.""Near is my rival." He said, "And Matt is my **_**best **_**friend." **

"**Really? That's why he's playing with **_**my **_**Mario game right?" I smiled a victory smile and skipped down the hall to a big office. It had the word '**_**Watari' on it.**_

_**I knocked.**_

"_**What is it?" A man dressed as a butler asked as he looked down at me.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Kasane. You look like the owner of this place, correct?" I asked. The man nodded.**_

"_**I am Watari." He said.**_

"_**It's nice to meet you, Watari." I said shaking his hand.**_

"_**Who is that Watari?" A voice asked. I tried to look behind Watari but he blocked my sight of anything beyond himself.**_

"_**Just a girl." Watari said, "What should I do with her?" "Hey that's no way to talk to a girl! 'FYI', Matt invited me here. " I said crossing my arms.**_

"_**Let her in." The voice said.**_

_**Watari turned his head just a little and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and let me gain entrance to the room. For a second I was worried about what might be on the other side. I walked in the room and saw a man sitting at a chair in a strange way.**_

"_**Call me Ryuuzaki." He said as I opened my mouth to speak.**_

_**I blinked a couple times, "Okay Ryuuzaki, Now tell me your real name." I said.**_

_**He turned around and I saw his face, and my heart almost thumped out of my chest. He was amazing. **_

"_**Okay then. I am L." He said.**_

"_**That's more like it, L. Don't you think a single letter is just a little weird as a name?" I asked.**_

"_**I told you my name, so tell me yours." He said taking a bite of cake. I welcomed myself to a chair and grabbed a second fork on the plate, helping myself to a bite.**_

"_**K." I said.**_

"_**Does K stand for Kira?""Fluent Japanese? I feel well aware you are British."**_

"_**It's true. But I do live in Japan." He said.**_

"_**K stands for Kasane, not Kira." I smiled.**_

"_**L doesn't stand for anything." He said.**_

"_**L stands alone, Ha." I laughed at my own lame joke. He stared at me, but then smiled, just a little.**_

"_**It indeed does." **_

"_**Now what's this about a Kira?" I asked taking another bite of cake.**_


	2. Light is Kira

**Kasane's POV**

He pushed his plate a ways away from me, and turned his back to me, without speaking a word I knew he was saying, _mine_.

"Kira. Japanese for Killer. It's been reported a bit much for something that hasn't been going on long." He said with a monotone voice.

"Oh?"

"He's-" He looked up from his cake, and turned to me. "Wait- why am I telling _you _this? This is completely top secret information."

"Cause maybe I could help? Are you doubtful that I could comply?" I asked.

"Oh no… If you really must know, Kira has been killing his victims with, ehm, a Death Note. It's a notebook in which you can write a persons name down and kill them. I'm actually only here at Wammy's for four more hours before I must leave back to the Kira Investigation Headquarters." L said.

I didn't know what to say, so I opened my mouth, ready to say anything, but he spoke.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

L looked at me.

"Okay, Fifteen and a half…"

"Would you like to come help work on this case with me?" He asked.

"Wha-?! Why me? You've known me for like 10 minutes, a-and-"

"You have promise." He said smiling.

"Eh-" I said blushing.

He put out a hand, "Let's go."

**Chapter 2- L's POV**

When I first turned to the girl who could see through my alias like glass, I felt different, but I could hide it more, when I had saw she was blushing.

There was no hiding it now, "Okay then. I am L." I said.

She sat down and took the fork off my plate, and took a bite of my cake. _How dare you. _

I had explained to Kasane, who Kira was, and it was no oddly stuck in my head that this girl had to come help me.

"Would you like to come help work on this case with me?" I asked.

"Wha-?! Why me? You've known me for like 10 minutes, a-and-"

"You have promise." I said smiling. I didn't want to say that I had just wanted more time with her.

"Eh-" She seemed to have wanted to hesitate, but then I put out a hand.

"Let's go."

**Kasane's POV**

"And this is Light Yagami." L said walking over to a chair in front of a computer and curling his knees to his chest.

"It's nice to meet you Kasane." Light said smiling.

"Likewise," I said starting to walk away.

"Don't you have a last name?" He asked.

"Not necessarily... You see I don't know my real last name." I said.

"Oh." He said through gritted teeth, "I'll just get Misa." I heard him say before he walked away.

I let out a sigh and turned to L, "Now what?" I asked.

He motioned for me too come to him, and I took a seat in the chair next to him. He looked behind him once and then turned back to me.

"I suspect Light to be Kira." He said.

"What?!" I asked.

"He keeps asking for your last name. You need a first and last name, and a face to kill someone using the Death Note. Of course he would want you dead, I trust you... If you die that raises it to a 83.6%" He said.

"If I... die?" I asked.

How in the world would I have come here, if I knew my life was going to be on the line? I wouldn't have.

"There's a time that you rejected staying at Wammy's?" He asked.

"Eh- Yeah, but how did you know?" I asked. He gave me a come-on-you-retard sort of look then smiled lightly.

"Because I am L."

"Don't get a big head." I smiled.

"Who?" I overheard a voice ask. I turned towards the door.

"Use your Shinigami eyes to see her last name. Then I will love you forever, Misa." Wait- What?!

"Oh, Light-kun!" The girly voice said. Whoa, Shinigami eyes? See my last name? What?! So- if I can't be seen, my last name cannot be seen either. Therefore since you need a last name and the person's face to write their name in the Death Note and kill them-

"Can I use this?" I asked pointing to an ugly mask.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." He said without looking up from his computer screen. I rolled my eyes, and put the mask on.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Did you suddenly get a whole lot prettier?" He asked. I growled at him slightly, "You look fantastic." He said. I flushed and turned a deep red.

"Kasane!" I heard the girly voice from earlier shout, I turned to see a small, pretty blonde haired girl, "I'm Misa. Of course you should know me, I mean, who doesn't?" She smiled.

I've never heard of you, I thought but kept my mouth shut and just smiled.

"Oh, won't you take off that hideous mask and let me see your pretty face?" She asked taking it off forecfully.

"Neh!" I yelled in frustration. But, it was too late. The mask was off. And my face was revealed.

I was going to die.


	3. What matters most

**Kasane's POV**

Misa looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as though I was stupid. She blinked a couple times, then lightly taped my cheek. She turned to Light, and clearly said something, because his eyes widened in fear. What did she say?

"She must be another Kira, or have the notebook. I can't see her name, or her lifespan! Nothing!" Misa whispered to Light.

"That- it's impossible." Light said shaking his head, "What the hell? That's so confusing.

"Would Ryuk or Rem beable to do it?" Misa asked.

"Stupd, if you can't, they won't be able too." Light scoffed.

"Maybe she's lying, because she hasn't completely trusted you yet. You should get to know her better since your so irresistable!" Misa smiled skippig off.

"Won't you come on a walk with me?" He asked with the same innocent smile as earlier. My god, what the hell was all that about? I looked at L with a help-me-now-please look on my face and he nodded in a reasurring way. I let out a sigh.

"Okay, Let's go."

"So you don't have a real last name?" He asked.

"Uh- No, you see, I'm sort of an orphan." I said uneasy.

"Sort of?" He asked.

"Well, I have no family, but I don't live in an orphanage you see, I live on my own. In a house by myself." I said.

"No one takes care of you?" He asked with a sad look on his face. I almost felt a bit say for telling him this, making him worry. He almost looked sweet for a second.

"Well, sometimes my neighbor will drop by and bring me some of her cooking, but that's about it." I laughed nervously.

"Oh that's kind of sad." He said. I was about to say something, but kept my mouth closed. We walked a while in silence, with our footsteps the only sound being heard. Light's footsteps sounded more off beat and uneasy than a minute ago. Then he let out a small sigh, and turned to me.

"Kasane..." Light whispered. I turned to him, and he pushed me against the wall, pinning me against my will. I couldn't move, and didn't want too, I was afraid of what was going to happen. Then he closed the thin space between us, and smiled. His lips ment mine. I pushed him off, and slapped his face.

"What the hell was that about you dirty whore?!" I yelled.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't like me." He said rubbing his cheek, and trying to close the space between us again.

"No, I like L!" I said on the verge of tears. He smirked and backed off.

"Haha. L? He's 21 and you're like, what, 15? The guy sits in front of a computer all day, and never sleeps. And it's weird he doesn't have diabetes yet." Light laughed.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled.

"Just get over yourself." Light said walking away. I put my back against the wall, and fell to my bottom, and pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I wasn't sure what I was crying about. Whether Light had taken my first kiss... or the fact that he was right. I was just a child. Nothing more, defenitly in L's eyes. And I had thought I had a chance. What was I thinking?!

"Kasane?" A voice asked. I looked up.

"Oh L. Hey." I said trying to wipe away my tears in secret.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Okay then. Let's go." L said putting out his hand. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up, and I triped into his arms. I stayed shock for a minute, and then he smiled. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight. I dug my face into his shoulder pocket, and wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like that for a moment, until I looked up at him.

"C'mon, let's go." I said.

"If you insist." He said. I smiled, and we hald hands until we got back to the Kira investigation room.


	4. Stalker?

**Kasane's POV-**

"You can sleep here tonight." L said pointing to a bed.

"Oh wow! It's amazing!" I laughed jumping on it, "Just wonderful!"

"You're acting like you've never seen a bed before." L smiled, "Get a good night's sleep." He flicked off the light and a slight tint of white came inside my room, from the moon. I stared at it for just a second, before laughing to myself, shaking my head, and drifting off to sleep.

"Ah!" I yelled sitting up quickly. My heart raced as I tried to regain my thoughts, and turned to the clock, "1:35?!" I asked myself in a loud whisper. I've never woken up this early before. I took a deep breat before I walked out of the bedroom, and down the hall into the investigation room. I stood at the door fram for a couple of seconds, looking around, until I realized the computer turned on.

Being as curious as I was, I walked over to it, careful not to make a sound, and slid into the chair. On the computer was a single file titled 'Kasane'. Was this some sort of sick joke? I double clicked on the folder, mysteriously name after me, and opened it to find hundreds- no thousands of reports and pictures. I felt weird. Was this what it was like to have a stalker? Everything was currently updated, as I could see a picture of me as 15. Creepy... I clicked on a profile of myself.

_____________

Name: Kasane Higushi  
Age: 15  
DOB: January 21st, 1994  
Looks: Tall, Long Blonde Curly hair, Blue eyes  
Parents: Niganashi Higushi (Mother) deceased  
Huruko Higushi (Father) deceased  
Siblings: N/A  
DOE: March 3rd, 2006 - declined

_____________

"DOE... that is Date of Entering. And declined... Wammy's? Maybe I did decline, but why should anyone care?" I asked myself. I scanned the first art carefully.

"Not even a profile of me has my real name..." I said sighing.

"Kasane?" A voice asked, I jumped in my seat as I turned.

"L?" I asked in shock.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing..." I said smiling, "What is this about?" I asked pointing to the computer.

"The file? Yes, it was sent to Wammy's." L said gently nudging me from his seat, into the one next to it, and biting his thumbnail.

"What are you talking about?! Do you not read clearly? It said I declined it. What makes you think that three years later I'd change my mind?" I asked.

"Well, I was hopeing you were mature enough to make the _right _choice." He said.

"Anyway, I'm not that smart. I've got lots of B's and C's before. Don't you need to be some super genius to get in an orphange for the intellectually gifted?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Well you see," L said dropping some sugar cubes into a cup of coffee, "Most of the kids were there before highschool. Even younger than when you were first accepted."

"But I've already declined." I repeated my words.

"This is a great oppurtinity for you, and I'm not letting you blow it. Besides, I've already decided to put you fourth in line. Behind your friend, Matt." L said taking a sip of coffee.

"The Kira Case?" I asked.

"You can still work with me. From Wammy's of course. I'll have Roger e-mail me a report every Thursday. Of course, only if you want too." L said.

"I don't want to go." I said. L stayed silent for a minute before looking at me.

"If you won't make the better decision for your own sake, I will." He said.

"No, you won't. This is my choice. Not yours." I said getting angry.

"Wasting your intellegence." He scoffed.

"That's not for you to decide! Who do you think you are?! My father?!" I yelled. The room fell quiet, and you could feel the tension. After a second, I felt bad for yelling at him, but who was he to decide?

"Sorry..." I whispered.

"No, I should have confirmed it with you first." L said.

"I'll go. If that's what you really want..." I said.

"You're so stubborn." He shook his head.

"L, I have a question." I said putting my hands in my lap as I hung my head.

"Sure." He said.

"Do you think, it's possible for someone to like someone they have no chance with?" I asked.

"Forbidden love?" He asked, "I guess."

I smiled, "Okay." He set his cup down and looked at me.

"Please don't tell me that's the reason you were crying earlier was because of Light rejecting you and he was the reason you brought this up?" L asked.

"N-no!" I yelled flushing. He laughed and started typing on his computer again.


	5. Just one more kiss

**Kasane's POV-**

"Would you mind telling me why you were crying then?" L asked.

"I rather not." I said trying to stop from getting so red, but it wasn't possible.

"Please?"He asked in a dissatisfied tone.

"No."

"I'll give you some of my cake." He said handing me a plate of cake.

"No. But I'll take the cake." I asked reaching for it, he swiftly took it back.

"Nope. Not unless you tell me." He said.

"No." I said.

"You're so stubborn." He said again.

"I know. It's a natural talent." I smiled.

"I think you should go back to sleep." He said.

"Well, what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"You aren't going to go to sleep?" I asked.

"Later I will." He said.

"You're lying to me again. What happened to you trusting me?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you trusted me, are you just lying?" I asked.

"How did you see through that lie so easily? Like you knew I was lying before I even spoke." He asked turning to me.

"I just can tell when someone is lying. It's another talent I happen to posses. I love it." I smiled.

"Is that so?" He smirked.

"Plus believe it or not, you are easy to read. Just like an open book. Worlds top detective, L." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're a girl?" He asked looking at the computer.

"You little-" I stood up, he smiled at me.

"Kidding." He responded to my anger as he stood up in front of me.

"You're really tall. You know, you'd be even taller if you didn't slouch. Plus it's bad for your back." I said.

"Is that so?" He asked again placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah-" I said blushing. He bent down, and kissed me lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, he laughed to himself.

"You're red." He commented.

"T-t-that is s-so not f-f-fair!" I said hiding my face with my hands.

"You're too cute." L said removing my hands from my face, "But at the same time, I wanted to just see what your face would be like."

"Wha-?"

"But one more won't hurt." He said pressing his lips to mine again. This time was different though, because it wasn't a light kiss. He was more into it, and I kissed back this time. Who was I kidding? He's not an open book. He's completely closed.

"Bet you didn't say that coming." He said ito my ear as a shiver was sent down my spine, "Go to bed now." He smiled kissing my forehead, and pushing me out the door. I stood stunned out in the hallway for a split second, before I walked back to me room. I stood silent at my bed, my legs still weak.

"Man, I_ hate_ that guy." I said plopping into my bed, and going to sleep.


End file.
